Sleeping Sun
by Mage and Knight
Summary: Takes place during War of the Twins. Bethany knows that it is her last night with Raistlin for many, many years. Originally written as a songfic for Nightwish’s song ‘Sleeping Sun.’ Rated T for suggestive content. No slash.


Title: Sleeping Sun  
Written By: Anargil and SolamnicKender (Mage and Knight) and Ravenheart  
Summary: Takes place during War of the Twins. Bethany knows that it is her last night with Raistlin for many, many years. Originally written as a songfic for Nightwish's song 'Sleeping Sun.'  
Disclaimer: We don't own anything you recognize.  
(())(())(())

Though it was not the first night Bethany had spent in Zhaman, it was the most unbearable. Even though she was prone to bouts of insomnia she had wanted to sleep… but could not.

She had been counting the days… the days until Raistlin would take on the Dark Queen. And unlike the others, she knew what awaited him was a fate worse than death. But she could do nothing to prevent it. Despite the black robes and her dark talk, there was a heart in her, still quite alive and well.

_Maybe I could cast a spell on him to make him forget the words… or make Crysania disappear…_

But no… she could not meddle with time. Or she faced the prospect of going back to Earth. And that was truly a fate worse than death.

_I could stop it if I went back. Raistlin would live if I just went back._

No… if I go back, she thought, Raistlin will be little more than words on a page. Or did Krynn really exist somewhere? Was this the dream, or was Earth? What was reality?

She could not worry about this now, she knew. A decision had to be made. And which was worse: Raistlin in the Abyss until the War of Souls? Or Raistlin possibly ceasing to exist?

And in some part of her heart, Bethany wanted to exist here as well.

Suddenly Bethany sprung to her feet and burst out of her room, casting a gaze that could shoot flames at Crysania's door as she passed it. It was not long before she was flat-out running. But then when she reached the door… she hesitated.

"Raistlin?" she called, her voice shaking ever so slightly.

The door was answered by the Archmage, who suddenly had another black-robe flung into his arms. Now seriously alarmed he pulled her in and shut the door, keeping one arm around her. This was not like her at all. Perhaps she was ill?

"What is it?" he asked, his voice steady. Even without the hourglass eyes his gaze was intense. But she was never daunted by it. Never before, and not now.

The only reason she could not look at him now was because she did not know what to say. She could warn him, if he would believe her. Maybe he would at least be prepared, or perhaps he would stay a few more days to be ready. But no, she could not alter the future.

How could she possibly say what she felt?

"You're going through the portal tomorrow," she said softly.

Raistlin nodded. "Yes…," he answered slowly, as if unsure of her point.

Bethany herself was not sure of her point. So she said, "I'm worried."

To her utter displeasure, Raistlin just laughed softly, one hand tracing lightly down her face. He was smiling, a confident gleam in his eyes.

"Have you so little faith in me?" he asked.

"No! I just… it's _Takhisis, _okay? A goddess!" she whined… then her face made that pout and glare he was so fond of. He wanted so badly to tell her that this was it, his chance, his path to building a perfect world for the two of them, to make everything right. He had given her his heart, blackened and twisted though it was. He had given her a home, their tower. He had given her everything he had to offer, but it was never enough. For the longest time he had said to himself that he wanted to give her the world. Now he had a way to.

But no… he would tell her when he had the gift in his hand. Not just a promise he hoped to fulfill, but the satisfaction and the _meaning_ of saying 'it was for you that I did this. All for you.'

"I will defeat the Dark Queen," he promised, gripping her arm with a bit more pressure than before, just to get the point across. "I will defeat her and return to you, I swear."

Bethany was not the type to cry easily… but she wanted to now.

"Just don't make a promise you can't keep," she said softly, wishing she could do something. But she had to let him die. She had to let Raistlin die.

First Raistlin just kissed her forehead, comforting. "I will return to you," he murmured again. "I love you, Bethany."

He moved to kiss her lips… and she met him eagerly, knowing that this was the end. This was the last night with Raistlin, the last time she would see him in this world. And she wished that the night never had to end.

Just before dawn she was aware of the fact that sleep was forcing her to submit to it. Try as she might, for all the power she had with staff and spell, she could not keep her eyes open.

"I love you," she barely managed to mumble to a half-slumbering Raistlin beside her.

Her last conscious thought was 'why does it have to end?'

When she woke it was afternoon. She was alone… and she wept.

FIN


End file.
